Reykjavík's Blog
by Error401-UsernameNotFound
Summary: Because she's bored, Reykjavík is jumping on the bandwagon and starting a blog! Not much to be said in the summary, questions can be sent in by PM or comment. Rated T for Reykjavík's mouth. Write as a country, state, city, OC, whatever.
1. First Post

Sæll, everyone!

Since Iceland started his blog, I've been wanting to start one, as well, but since I'm such a freaking procrastinator I'm only just starting it now. Oh, well, I'd say "better late than never", but that's a bit cliché.

I'm really not sure why I started this, it's not like my life is _interesting_ or anything, but… eh, what the hell.

Yeesh, that was a terrible introduction. Well, I'm too lazy to delete it, so I guess I'll just have to live with it.

Don't most people have a biography thing at the top of their blogs? To make this suck less (it's probably not going to work), I'll put one in.

**Name: **Ása Eriksdottir (a.k.a. Reykjavík)

**Human Age: **14

**Height: **Around 164 cm (5'4)

**Weight:** … what the hell… no

**Eye Color: **Green

**Hair Color: **Silver-White

**Relationship Status: **… again, what the hell?

**Interests: **Base jumping, skydiving, annoying Denmark, making fun of Denmark, fishing

Well, that was fun. So… yeah.

Please send me things to respond to so that it doesn't go on like this. Please.


	2. Weirdo101 1

Welcome to Reykjavík's blog!

You are visitor number: 4

Time: 11:56 pm

Mood: Pissed off

Listening to: Screaming downstairs

Hallo, people, and welcome to another exciting installment of my blog!

If you were wondering about the screaming downstairs (and if you weren't, too bad, because I'm going to tell you anyway), I have a rant prepared.

*Ahem*

Denmark came over to Iceland a few hours ago, bringing Norway and Finland with him. Norway looked like he was going to murder him, but then again, he always looks like that. Apparently, without my or Iceland's knowledge, he decided to organize a Nordic conference. Iceland got really mad, Norway got really mad, everyone started screaming at Denmark, and then guess what happened?

Yes, SWEDEN came into the madness!

Run, Sweden. Run and never look back.

Apparently no one told him or the other Nordics that Iceland didn't know that there was a meeting, let alone that he was hosting it, so the scream-fest continued, and it's still going on downstairs.

It's been three hours.

So, on that happy note, somebody actually commented, so I'll answer it.

**Weirdo101:**

**Hi Reykjavik! How are you? Who do you like?**

Hi! Thank you for commenting, first of all.

I'm fine, though I am currently having my eardrums abused.

And…er… I'm not exactly sure how to answer that last question. Like, country-wise, or… something else?


	3. Connecticut 1, Animeduchess14 1, Muscovy

Welcome to Reykjavík's Blog!

You are visitor number: 23

Time: 2:34 pm

Mood: Bored

Listening to: Eyjan Mín by Bubbi Morthens

Hola. Ooh, Spanish now? I'm so multilingual.

Anyway, aside from that, I don't have much to report. The "meeting" went interestingly, and yes, they did end up having it. Of course, it was in Iceland's living room because it was such short notice (we all have that spiky-haired idiot to thank for that), but there were no murder attempts that almost worked this time.

I can't say the same for the meeting they had before that, though.

Anyway (I just used that word twice at the beginning of a paragraph, ugh), I guess I'll answer comments now, because apparently there are people out there who have less of a life than me, if they read blogs like this one.

**Connecticut:**

**I meant country, capital, state, province, who do you like?**

**Anyway, what do you do for a living?**

Oh, that's what you mean. Uh, I guess Iceland, of course, since I'm his capital, and the other Nordics, with one exception. I think you can guess who that is.

And what I do for a living? Well, considering I'm a capital I don't really have a job, but occasionally I'm a stunt double when they can't find anyone else. I don't do that much, though, there aren't a whole lot of celebrities who look like me.

**Animeduchess14:**

**Hey Reykjavik! Do you get along with Norway or Oslo better? C:**

Hi! I guess I get along with Oslo better, mainly because she's my biological (sigh) sister, plus we're both capitals. I also see her more often than I see Norway, so I would say that I'm a bit more comfortable around her.

Note that I said "a bit".

**Muscovy:**

**Privet Reykjavik!**

**How are things in Iceland? Are you feeling alright?**

**Sincerely, **

**Muscovy**

Sæll! From your greeting, I would guess that you are a city in Russia, right? Sorry for my ignorance, but I don't get out much, nor do I get much news from the rest of the world. That's what sucks about being on an island.

Things are okay here, even though it's getting colder. I'm used to that, though.

And thanks for your concern, I feel fine, even if I was kept up all last night with my lovely family's screaming. Woohoo. No one should ever trust Denmark with anything ever again.


	4. FusososoLaugh 1

Welcome to Reykjavík's blog!

You are visitor number: 46

Time: 9:34 am

Mood: Calm-ish

Listening to: Screaming (as usual)

I haven't posted in a while. Oh, well, it's not like anybody's lining up outside my door to ask if I'd updated my blog yet.

Okay, I just checked. There isn't anyone.

I went to the penis museum in Huskavik today. Why it exists, I don't know. Iceland has some screwed up citizens. Of course, so does every country. I could name some countries, but I won't. *****America*

So, someone commented, so let's do this thing!

Sorry, I'm a bit excited that someone commented.

**FusososoLaugh:**

**Hello Reykjavik! If you were given a choice to either be locked in a room with  
Denmark for ten seconds or be forced to eat England's scones for the rest of  
your life, which one would you pick? Also, to get back at Denmark for being  
annoying, just put glue in his . I r smrtz I iz. I know the secret, but  
common language of the Texter. I must go save the earth from certain peril  
thanks to the combined forces of Wonder Woman and Monty Python. Buh-bye *flys away***

Hi! I think I would pick Denmark. Shocking, I know, but it's only ten seconds, and he can't do much in ten seconds. I think. Although, if I can handle hákarl, I can handle England's scones, but I'd rather play it safe.

Uh, I don't speak texter, but the glue is a good idea. I think Norway's done that before, but I think the time has come to revisit it.

All right… have fun, I guess. You can fly? Wow. If Denmark's being attacked, don't bother saving him, it's not worth it. England's iffy, too.


	5. FusososoLaugh 2

Welcome to Reykjavík's Blog!

You are visitor number: 52

Time: 10:38 am

Mood: Bored

Listening to: Nothing (not screaming. I know, right? Weird)

Komdu sæll, everyone. First of all, let's get straight to the news at hand: I am ALONE in the house. That's right, no Iceland, Sweden, Finland, Denmark, Norway, Oslo, Copenhagen, Helsinki, or Stockholm! Let me just express how infrequently this happens: the last time it happened, I was about six and I almost had a panic attack because NOBODY TOLD ME THEY WERE LEAVING. So, yeah.

So, this has put me in a relatively good mood today. Unfortunately, Mr. Puffin is on the roof and he won't come down, so I'm going to catch hell from Iceland.

Also, in other news, Copenhagen's mad at Stockholm. Again. I'm not sure what she did, but I'm pretty sure it involves glue, a trash bag, and five pounds of lemons. I REALLY don't want to be getting involved in this, but I'll probably be used as a shield by Stockholm. Again. It's funny, she isn't like Sweden at all. In fact, she's a little bit of a… never mind, if she sees that I wrote what I'm thinking of right now, I'd wake up in a bag of sharks.

So… comment!

**FusososoLaugh:**

**Welp, Fanfic malfunctioned and cut out hair...Oops.  
Haha, anyways, soooo Denmark, eh? But, gawd, what if it was France? You have  
no idea what that pedo can do in 10 seconds. Also, over here across the pond,  
the language of the Textr is incredibly common. And stupid. I swear if  
something gets cut out I will die. DIEEEE.**

Cut out hair? Oh God, I hope you're okay!

Yes, Denmark, mainly because he's usually really drunk and can't move that fast. But if it was France… I don't even want to think of that possibility. I'd probably fight for my life, because I know EXACTLY what France can do in ten seconds. Poor Oslo, that's all that I'm going to say.

Across the pond? So, America? I'm in Iceland, not England. Do people really speak like that?


End file.
